Murder In Your Heart
by cloudyeye
Summary: "Gadis pencabut nyawa" itulah julukan bagi Yesung . Kematian ayah nya mengharuskan nya membalaskan dendam nya. Kyuhyun ditugaskan utk menjaga Yesung. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? chap 6 up! - Re-publish Review please
1. Prolog

**MURDER IN YOUR HEART**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Angst , Perodic , Drama , little bit romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Haesung (Donghae x Yesung )

Warning : GS , sedikit kekerasan, alur kecepetan

Disini yesung jadi yeoja o_0 jadi jangan kaget ya. Dong hee entah kenapa ingin membuat ff yang berlatang belakang kerajaan korea, karena sedikit yang membuat ff dengan genre periodic. Banyak pembunuhan disini, jadi kalau ngeri , silahkan klik tombol back.

Enjoy ~~

Prolog

-Kerajaan Silla , abad 5 SM-

Berabad-abad yang lalu, sebelum Kerajaan Silla mengalahkan Kerajaan Goguryeo dan Kerajaan Baekje , tinggal sebuah keluarga terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak. Ayah anak itu bernama Kim Jang Hoon , seorang kepala polisi di Silla yang sangat disegani. Ibu anak itu bernama Jang Na ra , seorang yeoja yang anggun dan cantik . Sedangkan anak itu bernama Kim Jong Woon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung karena suara nya yang sangat indah. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis . Namun apakah mereka akan hidup bahagia tanpa masalah yang membuat mereka berpisah untuk selama nya?

"Appa tidak akan meninggalkan kami kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Aku takut, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.."

"Aku tahu kau menyelundupkan barang-barang dari Cina bukan, Menteri Pertahanan Lee?"

"Aku ingin kau menyingkirkan Kepala Polisi Kim. Singkirkan semua keluarganya. Jangan sisakan seorang pun"

"Aku Kim Jong Woon, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung"

"Aku Lee Donghae. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga putriku, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Appa!Eomma! Jangan pergi! Aku tidak mau kalian meninggalkan aku!"

"Balaskan dendam kami Yesung ah. Men..teri Per..tttaa..haan..ann Leeee...Arrgghhh!"

"Appa!Hiikss.."

Ketika dendam bisa mengalahkan akal sehat manusia ..

"Tunggu aku appa, aku akan membunuh mereka semua.."

"Kau tahu berita akhir-akhir ini? Ada seorang yeoja yang membunuh banyak orang dengan sadisnya! Dan yang aku dengar dia berniat membalas dendam nya kepada Menteri Pertahanan Lee. Bahkan anak kecil yang tidak bersalah juga dibunuhnya. Hii.. aku ngeri sekali. Aku berharap dia tidak masuk ke kerajaan Silla."

"Lee Donghae? Kkaauu..?"

"Mianhae, aku melupakan tugas ku. Kepala Polisi Kim menyuruhku menjaga mu. Sekarang kau harus berhenti membunuh semua orang"

"Appa, aku sudah membalaskan dendam mu. Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang"

"Saranghae.."

TBC ^^

Ini baru prolog saja. So, keep or delete ? Review please


	2. Chapter 1

**MURDER IN YOUR HEART**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Angst , Perodic , Drama , little bit romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Haesung (Donghae x Yesung )

Warning : GS , sedikit kekerasan, alur kecepetan

Disini yesung jadi yeoja o_0 jadi jangan kaget ya. Dong hee entah kenapa ingin membuat ff yang berlatang belakang kerajaan korea, karena sedikit yang membuat ff dengan genre periodic. Banyak pembunuhan disini, jadi kalau ngeri , silahkan klik tombol back.

Jeongmal kamsa hamnida buat yang udah ngereview ^^ Dong hee gak nyangka lumayan banyak yang suka ya. Dong hee bakal njelasin umur mereka :

Yesung 10 tahun

Donghae 9 tahun

Kyuhyun 12 tahun

Enjoy ~~

Chapter 1

-Kerajaan Silla , abad 5 SM-

Di suatu pagi, pada masa pemerintahan Raja Joseon berabad-abad silam, tinggal lah seorang gadis kecil bernama Kim Jong Woon, atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Dia tinggal bersama kedua orang tua nya , sang appa Kim Jang Hoon seorang kepala polisi istana yang sangat disegani karena ketegasannya dan keberhasilannya menangkap penjahat, termasuk orang dalam istana sekalipun. Eomma nya Jang Na ra seorang wania yang lemah lembut dan berparas cantik, mendidik Yesung dengan kasih sayang dan tegas jika Yesung melakukan kesalahan. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Namun kebahagiaan mereka akan menghilang, digantikan sebuah dendam mengerikan ...

"Appa! Appa kapan pulang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Yesung sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tadi malam appa baru pulang. Kau sudah tidur, jadi kau tidak tahu" kata sang appa sambil menggendong Yesung

"Appa jangan pergi terus, aku rindu appa" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk appa nya

"Ne, appa juga merindukanmu sungie-ah. Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?"

"Ne, appa. Appa juga harus sehat! Biar bisa sama-sama sungie dan eomma"

"Tentu saja sungie" kata appa Yesung sambil mencium pucuk kepala putrinya

"Appa.."

"Ne? Wae irae?"

"Appa tidak akan meninggalkan kami kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu sungie?"

"Aku takut, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.." ucap Yesung sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Dengar sungie chagi, appa dan eomma tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian. Iya kan yeobo?"

"Ne, itu benar sungie, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Han seosaengnim akan dimulai. Kau tidak mau terlambat lagi kan?" kata sang eomma tersenyum lembut

"Ne eomma! Appa aku mandi dulu ya."

"Baiklah, appa juga harus berangkat ke istana dulu. Nanti malam appa belikan hanbok baru" janji appa Yesung

"Jinja? Yee.. gomawo appa" Yesung pun tersenyum manis dan mencium pipi sang appa

"Ne, appa pergi dulu ya"

"Hati-hati appa"

"Hati-hati yeobo"

-Malam sebelum nya-

Seorang menteri istana tengah berjalan ke suatu tempat diiringi oleh hwarang dan pelayan istana. Dia menaiki tandu yang membawa nya ke luar istana. Tandu pun berhenti di suatu rumah yang terpencil dan sunyi. Menteri itu pun turun dari tandu nya dan melihat sekelilingnya sambil tersenyum – meyeringai – melihat seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan barangnya?"

"Sudah tuan. Kita berhasil mendapatkan nya"

"Hahaha.. bagus. Kau memang anak buah ku yang pintar. Ini upah mu" kata menteri itu sambil menyerahkan kantong berisi uang yang jumlah nya banyak.

"Aku harus pergi. Besok malam serahkan padaku"

"Baik tuan"

"Selamat pagi Han seosaengnim!" salam murid-murid pagi itu

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu" kata Han seosaengnim kepada anak yang disebelahnya.

"Annyeong haseo yeoreobun. Joneun Lee Donghae imnida" salam Donghae sambil membungkukan badan nya

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kim Jong Woon"

Donghae pun berjalan menuju meja nya . Yesung pun mengajak Donghae bersalaman.

"Aku Kim Jong Woon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung"

"Aku Lee Donghae. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman"

Mereka pun tersenyum manis dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Han seosaengnim tentang ajaran filsafat raja-raja pendahulu.

"Aku punya bakpau kacang hitam. Kau mau?" tawar Yesung

"Ah, gomawo Yesung-ah"

"Ne" ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum manis

Sejenak pipi Donghae merona melihat senyum manis Yesung yang membuat dia semakin terlihat cantik dan manis. Mereka melihat sekumpulan anak yang bermain sepak bola (jaman dulu bolanya terbuat dari rotan). Mereka berlarian kesana kemari dengan riang nya. "Andai, aku bisa bermain seperti mereka" gumam Donghae

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, anni. Tidak apa-apa"

"Yah! Anak baru! Kemari , kita main bola" ajak seorang anak laki-laki berbadan kurus

"Mi..mianhae, aku tidak bisa" tolak Donghae gugup

"Hahaha..kau tidak bisa main bola? Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan? Seperti anak perempuan saja.." ejek semua anak laki-laki disana

Donghae hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yah! Ayo kita bertanding!" tantang Yesung

"Mwo? Hahaha... anak perempuan seperti mu apa bisa melawan kami?" seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tersenyum meremehkan

"Wae? Kalian takut kalah melawan ku?"

"Enak saja..kami tidak akan kalah melawan mu! Minho! Lawan dia!"

Anak yang bernama Minho pun maju dan menatap remeh Yesung. "Aku akan melawan mu manis, tapi jangan nangis kalau kalah ya"

'Cih, lihat saja siapa yang akan menangis nanti' batin Yesung

"Kalau aku menang, kalian harus menuruti semua perkataan ku. Kalau aku yang kalah, aku akan membuatkan PR kalian selama seminggu. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, kami setuju. Bersiap-siaplah kalah sungie chagi"

"Yesung-ah , kenapa kau menantang mereka?" bisik Donghae

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Donghae-ya. Aku pasti akan menang. Tenang saja" kata Yesung sambil menggulung bawahan hanbok nya dan mengikatnya sampai batas lutut.

"Ya sudah" pasrah Donghae

Pertandingan pun dimulai dan Minho langsung menendang bola ke arah gawang Yesung. Minho berlari dan bersiap menendang bola nya ke mulut gawang, namun Yesung tiba-tiba berada di depannya dan langsung merebut bola dari Minho. Minho yang kaget karena Yesung menghadangnya, langsung berlari mengejar Yesung yang bersiap menembakkan bola ke gawang Minho. Shindong yang bertugas menjaga gawang pun langsung berposisi siaga menghadapi Yesung. Yesung pun melihat ke arah sisi kiri Shindong yang kosong dan menyeringai . Dan dia pun menendang bola ke arah itu.

"GOOOOLLLL!" teriak semua orang yang menonton pertandingan itu.

'Hah..hahh.. ternyata dia lawan yang tangguh juga' pikir Minho dan Shindong

Pertandingan pun di mulai kembali. Kali ini Minho tidak main-main. Dia tidak mau Yesung mendapat angka lagi. Minho menggiring bola dengan teknik yang sulit. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan nya di antara seluruh murid kerajaan Silla. 'Hahaha.. tamat riwayatmu Kim Yesung'

Donghae yang menjaga gawang pun bergidik takut . Dia tidak bisa menangkap bola , apalagi bola tendangan Minho. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya takut.

Bruagghh!

Donghae pun membuka matanya takut-takut. Saat matanya terbuka dia hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Ye..yesung ah?"

Semua penonton juga berekspresi seperti Donghae. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung menyundul bola tendangan Minho yang sangat keras itu dengan kepalanya sendiri. Yesung pun jatuh tertunduk dan meringis memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yesung-ah! Gwaenchana?" kata Donghae panik

"Nan gwaenchana Donghae-ya" Yesung mencoba tersenyum, tapi lebih terlihat senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu seperti itu! Kalau kepala mu berdarah bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kepada mereka kalau aku mampu mengalahkan mereka Donghae. Aku juga tidak mau mereka mengejek mu seperti itu" ringis Yesung

"Sudh, berhenti saja. Kau sudah terluka"

"Anni. Shireo. Kita harus menyelesaikannya."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

"Hentikan"

Donghae dan Yesung pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Minho dan teman-temannya tengah menuju mereka.

"Pertandingan ini sudah selesai. Aku mengakui kehebatanmu Yesung. Sekarang apa keinginan mu? Kami akan menuruti mu"

"Kalian benar-benar mengakui nya ?"

Mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Aku tidak ingin kau menggunakan kepala mu untuk menghindari gol ku" kata Minho

"Baiklah. Aku Cuma ingin kalian minta maaf dan tidak mengejek Donghae lagi. Dan juga ajak Donghae berteman dengan yang lainnya"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne. Cuma itu"

"Baiklah. Kami minta maaf Lee Donghae. Kami tidak akan mengejek mu lagi. Besok kita bermain sama-sama ya" kata mereka sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ne..gomawo" Donghae pun bersalaman dengan mereka dan tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Yesung, kau sudah membela ku"

"Cheonma Donghae-ya. Aku pulang dulu ne. Sampai jumpa" ucap Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Yesung-ah tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, aku berikan cermin untukmu. Hadiah persahabatan kita. " kata Donghae sambil menyerahkan cermin ke Yesung .

"Gomawo Hae-ya" lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum manis dan membuat Donghae merona

"Ne"

Yesung pun pulang dan memeluk cermin pemberian Donghae sambil tersenyum . Tidak sadar pipinya menimbulkan semburat pink .

"Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu Hae-ya"

TBC ~

Gimana? Jelek ya? Dong hee senyum-senyum gaje bayangin yeye pake hanbok sambil nendang bola XDD

Sebenernya, jaman dulu sepak bola nya kayak sepak takraw (liat Adonis Camp yg maen oppadeul) , tapi karena Dong hee g tau peraturannya, jadi dibuat kayak sepak bola sekarang deh. Gak papa kan? :p

Udah agak panjang kan? Karena Forgiven you terlalu pendek, jadi dong hee buat Murder in your heart agak panjang. Mungkin chap depan udah mulai angst nya. Ya udah sampai jumpa chapter depan :* Annyeong.. *lambai-lambai*

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2

**MURDER IN YOUR HEART**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Angst , Perodic , Drama , little bit romance

Rating : T-M

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Haesung (Donghae x Yesung )

Warning : GS , sedikit kekerasan, alur kecepetan

Mian, lama banget update nya. Karena ff ini pernah dihapus jadi saya agak males buatnya. Tapi demi readers, saya berusaha utk membuatnya #plakk

Disini yesung jadi yeoja o_0 jadi jangan kaget ya. Dong hee entah kenapa ingin membuat ff yang berlatang belakang kerajaan korea, karena sedikit yang membuat ff dengan genre periodic. Banyak pembunuhan disini, jadi kalau ngeri , silahkan klik tombol back.

Dong hee bakal njelasin umur mereka :

Yesung 10 tahun

Donghae 9 tahun

Kyuhyun 12 tahun

Enjoy ~~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Yesung-ah tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, aku berikan cermin untukmu. Hadiah persahabatan kita. " kata Donghae sambil menyerahkan cermin ke Yesung .

"Gomawo Hae-ya" lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum manis dan membuat Donghae merona

"Ne"

Yesung pun pulang dan memeluk cermin pemberian Donghae sambil tersenyum . Tidak sadar pipinya menimbulkan semburat pink .

"Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu Hae-ya"

Chapter 2

Sementara itu, Kepala Polisi Kim mengunjungi para hwarang yang sedang berlatih pedang.

"Selamat pagi guru!" sapa seorang hwarang muda kepada Kepala polisi Kim

"Oh, kau Kyuhyun. Ya, pagi. Bagaimana latihan mu?"

"Sangat baik guru!" semangat hwarang itu –Cho Kyuhyun—

"Haha, kau semangat sekali. Baiklah lanjutkan latihanmu. Setelah itu datanglah ke ruangan ku. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan mu" kata nya sambil berlalu menuju Istana

"Nde" ujar Kyuhyun dan kembali berlatih pedang dengan sungguh-sungguh

0

0

Kepala polisi Kim pun duduk di ruangannya sambil membaca berkas-berkas laporan kejahatan bulan ini.

"Kepala polisi, ini aku Kangin"

"Oh, masuklah Kangin-ssi" Seorang namja berbadan besar masuk ke ruangan nya dan membungkukkan badannya hormat. "Ada apa?" tanya Kepala Polisi Kim sambil tetap membaca berkas-berkas tadi.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, saya sudah mengikuti Menteri pertahanan Lee. Dia masuk ke sebuah rumah dan saya melihat dia melakukan transaksi dengan seseorang. Seperti nya dia menyelundupkan barang dari negeri China" ujar Kangin seraya menyerahkan surat yang berisi daftar barang selundupan menteri pertahanan Lee.

"Bagus, kerjamu bagus sekali Kangin-ssi. Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi" Kangin pun membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari sana. Kepala polisi Kim membaca surat itu dan berpikir sejenak setelah itu dia memanggil Kyuhyun yang ada di luar.

"Kau memanggilku guru? Ada apa?" kata Kyuhyun setelah membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Duduklah" Kyuhyun pun duduk di depan gurunya. Setelah itu guru Kim menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam ke Kyuhyun. "Ambil ini. Simpan baik-baik". "Apa ini?"

"Buka kotak itu saat dalam keadaan darurat dan bahaya saja"

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja karena perkataan gurunya itu tidak bisa dibantah.

"Satu lagi, aku ingin.."

"Aku ingin kau menjaga putriku, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Putrimu? Waeyo?" heran Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya gurunya yang dihormatinya itu meminta sesuatu, apalagi ini tentang menjaga putrinya. Yang dia tau putrinya itu bernama Kim Jong Woon. Hanya itu.

"Serigala telah keluar dari sarangnya, para domba harus menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga putriku, Kyuhyun-ah" kata guru Kim menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata memohon, berbeda dari biasanya yang tajam dan tegas.

"Baik guru, aku berjanji" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, siapa yang berani menolak permohonan guru kesayangannya itu?

"Gomawo Kyuhyun, aku sudah menganggap mu seperti anak ku sendiri, jadi jangan lalaikan tugas dan janji mu ini"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar dan bawa kotak itu"

"Aku permisi guru" Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan menundukkan badannya hormat dan pergi keluar sebelum melihat gurunya itu sekali lagi, bahkan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya..

0

0

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda" kata seorang prajurit kepada Menteri Pertahanan Lee

"Siapa?"

Belum si prajurit menjawab, sang tamu langsung masuk. "Ini aku menteri pertahanan Lee"

"Oh, kepala polisi Kim, ada apa?" Kepala polisi Kim masuk setelah membungkuk hormat, dan menyisakan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja. Aku melihat mu kemarin pergi ke luar istana. Kemana kau pergi?"

"Hohoho, kau memata-mataiku Kepala polisi Kim?" kata menteri Lee tersenyum remeh

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan Tuan, jawab saja pertanyaanku" Kepala polisi Kim memandang tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Cih, aku rasa kau sudah tahu bukan, Kim? Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?" Menteri pertahanan Lee tak kalah memandang tajam pada Kim jang hoon.

"Peperangan ini sudah mulai rupanya, tapi kau sepertinya lupa membawa prajurit untuk berperang Tuan"

"Ya, kau benar aku lupa membawa prajuritku. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak lupa membawa pedang ku sendiri. Itu lebih baik"

'Apa maksudnya? Pedang? Pedang..'

"A-APA?" Kepala polisi Kim terbelalak kaget ketika mengerti arti dari 'pedang' yang dimaksud. Ya, pedang yang dimaksud adalah Yesung, putrinya. Pedang adalah benda yang paling penting yang dimiliki seorang Kim Jang Hoon, sepenting putrinya, Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung.

"Haha, akhirnya kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan Kim. Aku harap mereka sudah menyelesaikannya" tawa licik Menteri Lee membahana memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Suatu hari perbuatan jahatmu akan dibalas oleh dewa-dewa langit Lee Donghyun!" Kepala polisi Kim berdiri dan berlari keluar, menuju rumahnya dengan mengendarai kuda nya.

"Kaun sudah masuk dalam perangkap serigala Kim Jang hoon, sekali terperangkap, tidak akan bisa keluar" gumam Menteri Lee tersenyum licik.

0

0

"Lee Donghae!" panggil seorang yeoja kecil ke Donghae yang sedang berjalan-jalan di istana.

"Yang mulia putri" Donghae terkejut dan langsung menundukkan badannya ke arah putri Eunhyuk

"Ah, tidak usah takut begitu. Kita kan sudah lama kenal dan akrab" tuan putri tersenyum manis menunjukkan gummy smile nya. Namun tidak membuat Donghae merasa tersipu atau memerah.

"N-ne yang mulia. Ada apa yang mulia putri?"

"Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan ke taman istana. Kajja" Eunhyuk berjalan mendahului Donghae yang sedang menatap punggung Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ppali Hae-ya"

"Ne yang mulia" Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju taman istana tanpa sadar kalau menteri pertahanan Lee melihat keakraban mereka.

"Hmm, menarik"

0

0

Kepala polisi melajukan kudanya cepat. Nafasnya memburu, tak dihiraukannya dingin nya udara malam itu. Pikirannya terpusat pada keselamatan Yesung. Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, mengingat rumah nya dan istana sangat jauh, dia pun sampai di rumahnya dan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah nya. "Yesung! Kau dimana?" teriak Kim jang hoon emosi.

"Suami ku, kau kenapa?" Sang istri keluar tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri suaminya.

"Mana Yesung?"

"Dia masih belum pulang"

"Apa? Ini sudah malam kenapa dia belum pulang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Aku akan mencarinya" Kim Jang hoon pun membalikkan badannya hendak mencari Yesung, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam muncul di hadapannya.

"Cih, jadi ini maksudnya. Aku sudah masuk ke perangkap serigala tua itu.."

"Bunuh mereka!"

"Hyaa!"

0

0

"Appa , eomma, aku pulang!" Yesung masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Tidak sadar kalau ada mayat berlumuran darah di dalam rumahnya.

"Appa, eomma, eoddieseo?" Yesung mencari-cari ke dua orang tua nya di semua penjuru rumah, namun tidak ditemukannya mereka. Tiba-tiba Yesung menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan berlumuran darah. Sontak Yesung menjerit dan menghampiri appa dan eomma nya.

"Appa! Eomma, irreona!"

"Sungie, ka-kau selamat?" kata sang eomma terbata-bata sambil membelai lembut pipi Yesung, membuat pipi Yesung ikut terkena darah dari sang eomma.

"Eomma, appa , kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini? Hikss.. sungie tidak mau kalian mati.." isak Yesung sedih.

"Eomma minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga Sungie terus, tidak bisa membuat kan bekal untuk Sungie, ti-tidak bisa mendandani Sungie menjadi gadis yang cantik.."

"Anni eomma, aku sudah senang eomma bisa bersama-sama Sungie terus, bisa membuatkan bekal untuk Sungie dan teman-teman makan, Sungie juga sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik di mata eomma kok. Hikkss, Sungie, hikss, tidak mau kehilangan eomma.."

"Sungie.."

"Ne, appa, hikss.."

"Appa juga minta maaf. Tidak bisa membelikan hanbok baru untuk mu"

"Appa tidak perlu membelikan ku ,hiks, hanbok, hiks baru. Yang penting appa dan eomma selalu bersama, hikks, sungie..."

"Ambil pedang ini Sungie.. Uhukk!" sang appa memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjadi anak yang baik bagi kami, kami akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sana"

"Appa!Eomma! Jangan pergi! Aku tidak mau kalian meninggalkan aku!"

"Balaskan dendam kami Yesung ah. Men..teri Per..tttaa..haan..ann Leeee...Arrgghhh!"

"Appa!Hiikss.."

0

0

Setelah memakam kan kedua orang tuanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengunjungi nya atau pun untuk menolong memakam kan orang tua nya. Semua tidak peduli akan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Padahal di masa hidup mereka, mereka sering berbuat baik pada orang-orang di sekitar nya. Memberi makan anak yatim dan janda, memanggilkan tabib bagi orang sakit, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun apa? Sekarang itu semua hanya masa lalu, habis manis sepah dibuang eoh?

Yesung memandang tajam pedang pemberian appa nya. Dia menggengam erat –sangat erat—sampai telapak tangannya memerah. Hatinya dipenuhi kebencian dan balas dendam.

"Tunggu aku appa, aku akan membunuh mereka semua.."

0

0

Berita kematian kepala polisi Kim tersebar luas di istana. Yang mulia Raja Joseon mengadakan rapat mendadak dan menanyakan penyebab kematian Kepala polisi Kim. Dan, semua menteri menjawab penyebabnya adalah kaum penjahat yang balas dendam karena pernah ditangkap oleh Kepala Polisi Kim. Raja percaya saja bualan para menteri itu dan tidak menanyakan jasad dari Kim Jang Hoon.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar berita itu langsung terduduk lemas dan menangis, kehilangan guru yang sangat disayangi nya dan juga sosok appa yang diharapkannya. Dia bahkan lupa akan janji nya untuk menjaga Yesung putri gurunya itu. Akankah dia kembali mengingat janji dan tugasnya itu?

TBC ^^

Buat yang sudah review dan readers jeongmal gomawo *bow*

Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

**MURDER IN YOUR HEART**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Angst , Perodic , Drama , little bit romance

Rating : T-M

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Haesung (Donghae x Yesung )

Warning : GS , sedikit kekerasan, alur kecepetan

Wah, mianhae lama banget updatenya *bow*

Disini yesung jadi yeoja o_0 jadi jangan kaget ya. Dong hee entah kenapa ingin membuat ff yang berlatang belakang kerajaan korea, karena sedikit yang membuat ff dengan genre periodic. Banyak pembunuhan disini, jadi kalau ngeri , silahkan klik tombol back.

Dong hee bakal njelasin umur mereka :

Yesung 10 tahun

Donghae 9 tahun

Kyuhyun 12 tahun

Enjoy ~~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

Berita kematian kepala polisi Kim tersebar luas di istana. Yang mulia Raja Joseon mengadakan rapat mendadak dan menanyakan penyebab kematian Kepala polisi Kim. Dan, semua menteri menjawab penyebabnya adalah kaum penjahat yang balas dendam karena pernah ditangkap oleh Kepala Polisi Kim. Raja percaya saja bualan para menteri itu dan tidak menanyakan jasad dari Kim Jang Hoon.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar berita itu langsung terduduk lemas dan menangis, kehilangan guru yang sangat disayangi nya dan juga sosok appa yang diharapkannya. Dia bahkan lupa akan janji nya untuk menjaga Yesung putri gurunya itu. Akankah dia kembali mengingat janji dan tugasnya itu?

Chapter 4

"Tunggulah eomma, appa. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Yesung pun pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana ia bisa melatih ilmu pedangnya seorang diri. Tempat itu ada di daerah hutan yang lebat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah kesana kecuali Yesung.

Selama berlatih dia kerap tidak sengaja melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Namun tidak dihiraukannya. Keinginan untuk balas dendam lebih besar daripada luka di tubuhnya itu. Bertahun-tahun dia melatih ilmu pedangnya. Sekarang dia sudah sangat mahir memainkan pedang appanya itu.

5 tahun kemudian ...

CRASSHH

"ARRGHHH!"

Seorang namja tua berteriak kesakitan karena tebasan pedang seseorang. Isi perutnya berhamburan, menyisakan jantungnya saja. Kepalanya pun terpenggal. Sungguh mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun tidak dengan si pelaku. Dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya dia menyarungkan kembali pedang nya dan mengusap darah yang menempel di pipi kirinya dengan ibu jarinya. Dia pun berlalu dari tempat itu dengan sebelumnya menuliskan di punggung si korban dengan pedangnya bertuliskan " BUNUH SEMUA PENGIKUT SERIGALA SILLA"

0

0

"Kepala polisi! Kepala polisi!" Pagi yang cerah di biro kepolisian Silla harus terusik dengan teriakan seorang prajurit yang tengah berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah menuju ruangan kepala polisi.

"Ada apa?" tanya si kepala polisi itu dengan wajah heran. Tidak biasanya prajurit istana raja bertemu dengannya.

"A-ada pembunuhan di luar istana!"

"Lalu kenapa kau yang memberitahu hal itu pada ku? Bukan bawahanku?"

"Itu karena Yang mulia raja yang menyuruhku. Beliau bertemu dengan korban itu saat yang mulia tengah berburu di hutan tadi pagi!" jawab si prajurit dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana" Kepala polisi pun bergegas menaiki kuda nya disertai dengan bawahan-bawahannya dan juga prajurit tadi.

0

0

"Pembunuhannya sekitar jam 4 pagi ini. Korban pertama-tama di tebas kepalanya terlebih dahulu, lalu perutnya dikoyak oleh pedang yang sangat tajam dan membuat semua isi perutnya berhamburan" terang bawahan kepala polisi yang bernama Choi Siwon.

"Hmm..begitu" kepala polisi yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mendekati tubuh korban dan mencoba mencari bukti yang bisa didapatkannya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat tulisan hangul di punggung korban. "Bunuh semua pengikut serigala Silla.." gumamnya.

"Yang mulia Raja datang!"

Semua orang disana pun membungkukkan badannya ke Yang mulia raja Silla. "Kepala polisi Cho, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya sang raja.

"Hamba sedang melakukan penyelidikan Yang mulia. Hamba dan bawahan hamba akan segera menemukan pelakunya" lapor Cho kyuhyun

"Baiklah, cepat temukan pelakunya lalu bawa ke hadapanku" Raja Silla itu pun membalikkan badannya dan menaiki kudanya kembali.

"Tentu yang mulia"

"Hyya!" Rombongan Yang mulia raja pun segera kembali ke istana. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan beberapa bawahannya.

"Aku akan menyusuri daerah sekitar sini, kalian bereskan mayat itu dan kembali ke istana" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Anda tidak apa-apa sendirian Tuan?" tanya Siwon –orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun- mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Siwon. Dia pun berlalu dari sana dan menuju ke dalam hutan.

0

0

Langkah Kyuhyun semakin cepat saat mendengar suara tebasan pedang. Nafasnya memburu dan semakin cepat. Dia pun sampai di suatu padang rumput yang indah. Namun bukan saatnya mengagumi keindahan padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga dandelion itu. Di depannya saat ini terlihat sosok yeoja yang memunggunginya. Yeoja itu memakai hanbok yang kusam dan berbahan murahan. Rambut panjangnya terurai begitu saja. Hembusan angin membuat rambut sehitam arang tersebut tertiup begitu indah. Sesaat Kyuhyun terpesona, namun dia tidak sengaja melihat pedang berlumuran darah –kering- di tangan kanan yeoja itu. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju yeoja itu perlahan, berniat menangkap yeoja yang diyakini nya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan sadis tadi. Meski hatinya ragu kalau seorang yeoja bisa membunuh begitu keji.

Dua langkah lagi, Kyuhyun akan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher mulus yeoja itu. Namun sepertinya yeoja itu menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Dark chocolate dan hazel itu. Keduanya tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Hanya memandangi diri masing-masing di kedua bola mata lawannya. Hanya suara gemericik air dan burung-burung yang menghidupkan kesunyian itu. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun , Yesung mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tetap memandang sosok yeoja manis sekaligus cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Bola mata hazel nya, pipi chubby nya, alis tebalnya, hidung mancung itu, dan tak lupa bibir merahnya, yang Kyuhyun yakini sangat manis untuk dicium dan dilumat. 'Bodoh, kau berpikir yng tidak-tidak Cho Kyuhyun!' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Eh?" saat sadar dari fantasi liar nya, dia dikejutkan dengan rasa perih di lehernya. Ternyata pedang Yesung menyayat kecil leher putih pucat Kyuhyun.

"Cih, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Baiklah, kita selesaikan saja disini" kata Yesung datar dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memenggal kepala Kyuhyun. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun melompat ke belakang dan juga mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Yesung.

"Katakan, kau yang membunuh namja tua itu?" tanya Kyuhyun serius dan menatap tajam mata Yesung.

"Ya, benar. Kau pun akan bernasib sama dengannya setelah ini" Yesung pun berlari cepat ke arah Kyuhyun bersiap menusuk Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghentikan pedang Yesung dengan pedangnya. Sehingga tercipta suara pedang yang beradu. Keduanya terus bertarung sengit. Tidak ada yang mengalah, mereka mempunyai teknik pedang yang seimbang.

Tidak terasa, sudah 3jam mereka bertarung. Langit yang awalnya cerah sekarang menjadi terik karena matahari tepat di atas mereka. Namun itu tidak membuat keduanya mengakhiri pertempuran mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ada di belakang Yesung. Gerakan Kyuhyun sangat cepat sehingga Yesung tidak menyadarinya. "Kau terkejut?" kata Kyuhyun setengah berbisik di telinga kiri Yesung. Tapi Yesung tetap dalam pose diam dan tampak tenang-tenang saja. Yesung tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Jarak keduanya hanya 5cm. Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing di wajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Entah kerasukan apa, Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak keduanya. Bibirnya hampir bertemu dengan bibir Yesung. Namun..

"ARRGHHH!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun roboh karena perutnya terkena tusukan pedang Yesung saat dirinya hampir mencium bibir Yesung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku. Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu" Yesung pun berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merintih kesakitan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang.

0

0

"Hae, bagaimana? Kau sudah melaksanakan perintahku?" tanya Menteri pertahanan Lee kepada Donghae yang sedang duduk dihadapan appa nya itu.

"Mianhaeyo appa. Aku tidak bisa.."lirih Donghae dengan wajah tertunduk.

"APA? KAU TIDAK BISA?" bentak sang appa. Emosinya meledak-ledak mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"Mi-mianhaeyo appa"

"Sudahlah! Keluar!" Donghae pun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya ke sang appa dan pergi dari sana.

0

0

"Kita harus cepat memilihkan calon suami Yang mulia putri! Ini sudah terlalu lama kita menunggu!" kata seorang menteri ekonomi di rapat tertutup itu.

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi calon Yang mulia putri?"

"Bagaimana kalau Baek Dojoon? Putra menteri kesehatan?" usul menteri pertama

"Anneyo, dia murid sungkyunkwan. Tidak mungkin dia jadi calon suami tuan Putri" jawab menteri lainnya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau putramu saja Menteri pertahanan Lee?"

"Itu terserah kalian. Yang penting kita bisa menjalankan misi kita dengan lancar"kata Menteri pertahanan Lee sambil menyeringai dalam hati. Rencana busuknya berjalan lancar tanpa harus memaksa teman-teman nya untuk memilih Lee Donghae menjadi calon suami Yang Mulia putri.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan membicarakannya pada Yang mulia Raja"

0

0

"Hae-ya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Putri Eunhyuk kepada Donghae. Saat ini keduanya berada di pavilium utara, tempat kediaman sang putri.

"Ah Yang mulia" Donghae membungkukkan badannya. "Hamba sedang membaca puisi karangan Song Joo Sik (ngarang saya :p)"

"Oh, apa bagusnya sih puisi itu? Membuatku pusing saja" kata Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya hae-ya. Kau hadir besok di perayaan kan?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Nde, Yang mulia. Mana mungkin hamba tidak hadir di perayaan ulang tahun Yang mulia Ratu?"

"Baguslah. Hehe.." Keduanya pun tertawa dan membahas tentang perayaan besok. Tanpa menyadari, kalau Donghae akan dijodohkan dengan Eunhyuk besok.

TBC ^^

Mian, lebih pendek dari chap kemarin -_-

Entah kenapa, mood saya buat ff menurun drastis. Minggu kemarin saya tidak update ff satu pun *curcol*

Balasan review :

**ecuung**

Ini udah lanjut :) . Review lagi ne.

Ya ini yeye udah bales dendam.

**Clouds**

Ini udah lanjut :) . Review lagi ne.

**yesungclouds**

Ini udah lanjut :) . Review lagi ne.

**magie april**

Ini udah lanjut :) . Review lagi ne.

**chloeCloudy**

Haha, iya. Kyu ntar dihantui ama appa eomma nya Yesung #plak

Review lagi ne.

**cloud3024**

Ya tuh, menteri lee jahat banget. Ntar dia dapet balesannya kok :) Review lagi ne.

**dew'yellow**

Chap depan mereka bakal ketemu kok. Gak janji ya :p *ditampar*

Gomawo buat yang udah review *bow* Review yang banyak ya, biar donghee semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini *nyengir*

So, review please..


	5. Chapter 4

**MURDER IN YOUR HEART**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Angst , Perodic , Drama , little bit romance

Rating : T-M

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Haesung (Donghae x Yesung )

Warning : GS , sedikit kekerasan, alur kecepetan

Disini yesung jadi yeoja o_0 jadi jangan kaget ya. Dong hee entah kenapa ingin membuat ff yang berlatang belakang kerajaan korea, karena sedikit yang membuat ff dengan genre periodic. Banyak pembunuhan disini, jadi kalau ngeri , silahkan klik tombol back.

Dong hee bakal njelasin umur mereka :

Yesung 15 tahun

Donghae 14 tahun

Kyuhyun 17 tahun

Enjoy ~~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Hae-ya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Putri Eunhyuk kepada Donghae. Saat ini keduanya berada di pavilium utara, tempat kediaman sang putri.

"Ah Yang mulia" Donghae membungkukkan badannya. "Hamba sedang membaca puisi karangan Song Joo Sik (ngarang saya :p)"

"Oh, apa bagusnya sih puisi itu? Membuatku pusing saja" kata Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya hae-ya. Kau hadir besok di perayaan kan?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Nde, Yang mulia. Mana mungkin hamba tidak hadir di perayaan ulang tahun Yang mulia Ratu?"

"Baguslah. Hehe.." Keduanya pun tertawa dan membahas tentang perayaan besok. Tanpa menyadari, kalau Donghae akan dijodohkan dengan Eunhyuk besok.

Chapter 5

Kyuhyun terbangun dari pingsannya pagi ini. Dilihatnya bahwa perutnya telah terlilit perban. Dia ingat kalau yeoja yang bertarung dengannya kemarin yang membuatnya terluka seperti ini. Namun Kyuhyun malah mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya"

"Kepala Polisi Cho? Anda sudah sadar?" Siwon masuk ke dalam kediaman Kyuhyun. Wajahnya penuh dengan kelegaan kala melihat Tuannya sudah sadar.

"Ne Siwon, aku sudah sadar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencoba duduk dengan dibantu Siwon.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa terluka? Siapa yang melukai Anda? Biar aku yang membunuhnya!" emosi Siwon

"Tidak usah Siwon. Biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya"

"Tapi Tuan.."

"Sudahlah. Oh ya hari ini perayaan ulang tahun Yang Mulia Ratu bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Nde tuan. Saat ini para pelayan istana sedang menyiapkan semuanya" lapor Siwon

"Baguslah, aku harus bersiap mengawasi perayaan hari ini" Kyuhyun hendak berdiri tapi dicegah oleh Siwon. "Anda masih sakit tuan. Biar aku saja yang mengawasi perayaan. Anda istirahat saja. Tidak ada penolakan" tegas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengalah. Anak buah kepercayaannya sekaligus sahabatnya ini memang keras kepala.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Pikirannya penuh dengan Yesung dan Yesung. Mengingatnya membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar. Dipejamkan matanya dan wajah Yesung langsung muncul. Kyuhyun, sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintai Yesung eoh?

.

.

Donghae yang telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kebesaran berlari menghindari kejaran pengawal kerajaan. Dipacunya kuda kesayangannya itu dengan ketakutan. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan para pengawal yang mengejarnya untuk berhenti dan kembali ke istana. Setelah –tidak sengaja- mendengar kalau dia akan dinikahkan dengan Putri Eunhyuk dari dayang istana yang bergosip, dia langsung melarikan diri dari istana. Sekarang dia ada di hutan yang lebat dan gelap. Sepertinya para pengawal sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi. Donghae menghentikan kuda nya dan turun dari sana. Diikatnya tali kuda hitam itu disalah satu pohon. Setelah itu dia berjalan mengelilingi hutan itu. Mencoba mencari sungai untuk mengobati hausnya.

Yesung POV

Aku hari ini harus membunuh menteri rendahan itu. Meski aku harus ke istana sekalipun dan mati terbunuh. Aku mencuci wajahku di sungai dekat ku duduk. Aku melihat wajahku di pantulan air sungai jernih itu. Wajah yang dingin, penuh kebencian, dan dendam. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memasang wajah seperti itu. Lelah? Tentu saja. Tapi aku harus membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku. Setelah itu aku rela jika aku mati. Namun, ada satu keinginanku sebelum aku mati, yaitu melihat Donghae. Lee Donghae, orang yang aku sukai..

Yesung POV end

Donghae akhirnya menemukan sebuah sungai dan langsung berlari untuk meminum air sungai itu. Dia tidak sadar kalau Yesung ada di situ yang sedang mengarahkan pedangnya untuk membunuh Donghae. Bayangan pantulan Yesung terlihat oleh Donghae dan tangannya berhenti menangkupkan air di tangannya. Donghae pun menoleh dan kedua mata dark brown nya menatap hazel Yesung.

"Lee Donghae? Kkaauu..?"

"Yesung.."

Yesung menjatuhkan pedangnya ke tanah. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya memanas. Donghae berdiri dan memegang pipi Yesung. "Be-benarkah ini kau Yesung-ah?"

"Ne, ini aku Hae-ya" Yesung menangis dan Donghae langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan menangis bahagia karena akhirnya dipertemukan setelah lima tahun lebih. Memendam rasa rindu dan cinta yang mendalam.

.

.

"APA? DONGHAE MELARIKAN DIRI?!" Raja Joseon berteriak marah pada kasim istana. "Bagaimana bisa? Cepat cari dia!"

"Ba-baik Yang Mulia" Semua pasukan kerajaan dan kepolisian istana bergerak mencari Donghae. Tuan Putri Eunhyuk yang mendengar kalau Donghae melarikan diri, segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan hanbok sederhana dan menyusup keluar untuk mencari Donghae, orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

Yesung dan Donghae tengah berjalan-jalan di padang rumput yang luas. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia. Namun, sepasang suami isteri dan anak perempuan mereka membuat langkah mereka berhenti. Yesung langsung menarik pedangnya dan berlari untuk membunuh keluarga itu. Ketiga orang itu berteriak ketakutan dan saling berpelukan, bersiap menerima kematian mereka. Tapi, Donghae menahan tangan Yesung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" marahnya.

"Lepaskan. Aku harus membunuh pengikut serigala Silla" Yesung mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghae yang mencengkeramnya tapi tidak bisa. Donghae mengisyaratkan pada keluarga itu untuk pergi. Segera saja keluarga itu pergi dan menyisakan keduanya yang bersitegang.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka pergi!"

"Mereka tidak bersalah! Mereka hanya sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian kedua orang tua mu!" Bayangan keluarga Yesung saat kecil terlintas di ingatannya. Bagaimana mereka saling menyayangi dan tersenyum bahagia. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menjauhi Donghae. Ya, Yesung sudah menceritakan pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya pada Donghae, tapi Donghae tidak tahu kalau yang merencanakannya adalah appanya sendiri.

.

.

Eunhyuk yang kabur dari istana telah sampai di kawasan hutan yang lebat. Dia melihat ada kuda hitam milik Donghae disana. 'Donghae pasti disini' pikirnya yakin. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri hutan itu dengan perasaan takut. Belum pernah dia sampai kesini. Belum lagi gelap dan suara-suara binatang buas membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya dia menemukan padang rumput yang cantik dan luas. Dengan langkah riang dia menghampiri bunga dandelion disana dan meniupnya. Dia tertawa memunculkan gummy smile nya yang manis. Yesung yang tengah duduk di atas cabang pohon menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Eunhyuk. Pandangan nya yang tadi sedih langsung berubah menjadi dingin. Yesung pun meloncat turun dari sana dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Eunhyuk yang masih meniup bunga Dandelion tidak sadar kalau nyawa nya dalam bahaya..

.

.

"Putri Eunhyuk juga melarikan diri?! Apa kerjaan kalian, ha? Kenapa tidak mengawasi nya?!" Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Permasiuri berteriak marah pada dayang-dayang istana. "Bunuh dayang-dayang tidak berguna ini!" perintah Raja pada prajurit istana dan mereka langsung menyeret paksa dayang-dayang itu. Jerit pilu dan tangisan mengantar dayang-dayang itu menemui ajalnya akibat keteledoran mereka.

"Panggil Kepala polisi Cho!" titah Yang Mulia Raja. Tak lama kemudia Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat kerajaan itu. "Anda memanggil hamba yang mulia?"

"Cepat temukan Yang Mulia putri dan Donghae! Bawa mereka kemari!"

"Baik Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun pun pergi dari sana dan mencari Haehyuk.

.

.

Eunhyuk menangis saat Yesung menyentuh lehernya dengan ujung pedangnya. "Aku ini Putri Raja! Beraninya kau melakukan ini!" teriaknya marah meski dengan ketakutan dan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Yesung menyeringai sadis "Aku membunuh Putri Raja dan kekuatan Silla akan hancur seketika. Itu sangat hebat" Yesung tertawa mengerikan dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Kim Jong Woon!"

DEG

"Turunkan pedangmu!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari menuju mereka. Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri menjauhi Yesung dan bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun. Yesung tetap dalam posisinya dan menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

""Mianhae, aku melupakan tugas ku. Kepala Polisi Kim menyuruhku menjaga mu. Sekarang kau harus berhenti membunuh semua orang" Kyuhyun menatap mata Yesung seolah-olah meminta maaf akan kesalahannya yang sangat besar. Ya, saat dia berbaring di kamarnya tadi pagi Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menendang kotak hitam yang dulu diberikan Kepala Polisi Kim appa Yesung. Didalamnya terdapat lukisan gambar wajah Yesung dan ciri-ciri yang dimiliki Yesung. Seolah teringat ucapan dan janji nya pada Kim Jang Hoon dia langsung menyesali dan memukuli dirinya yang bodoh itu.

"Aku harus mengantar Yang Mulia Putri dulu. Banyak yang harus kubicarakan denganmu" Kyuhyun pun menuntun Eunhyuk naik ke atas kudanya. Sebelum mereka pergi, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum sekilas pada Yesung. Setelah keduanya pergi, Yesung jatuh terduduk dan menangis keras. Dipukul-pukulnya dadanya tepat sebelah kiri dimana jantung –hati- nya berada. "Kenapa disaat aku sudah seperti ini dia baru mengingatnya appa?" lirihnya.

.

.

Donghae yang berjalan mencari Yesung tiba-tiba dihadang prajurit istana. Dia hendak berlari namun langkahnya kalah cepat dengan prajurit-prajurit itu. Donghae memberontak namun tenaganya kalah kuat dan dia dipaksa masuk ke dalam tandu kerajaan. "Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya.." gumamnya sedih.

Yesung yang tengah menangis tak sengaja melihat tandu dan prajurit-prajurit istana. "Donghae..DONGHAE!" Yesung berlari dan mencoba mengejar mereka namun rombongan itu terlalu jauh dan cepat. Yesung mencengkeram rumput di bawahnya dan kembali menangis.

"Aku harus menyusulnya apapun yang terjadi"

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah kembali ke istana dan segera lah dilangsungkan pernikahan keduanya. Sepanjang upacara pernikahan Donghae hanya diam dan murung. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang nya dengan sedih. Eunhyuk tidak menceritakan kejadian dimana dia hampir dibunuh oleh Yesung karena dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtua nya sedih di hari pernikahannya ini. Meski dia masih ketakutan tapi demi kebahagiaannya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya dia membuang jauh-jauh ketakutannya itu.

Pernikahan kerajaan ini dihadiri oleh semua masyarakat Silla. Semua orang boleh melihat upacara suci ini. Yesung yang sudah sampai di istana mencoba menerobos masuk untuk menemui Donghae. Dia masih tidak tahu kalau Donghae telah menikah dengan Eunhyuk. Tubuh Yesung membeku melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan dengan memakai pakaian pernikahan kerajaan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahannya. Sorak-sorai masyarakat yang melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk resmi menjadi suami isteri sekaligus raja dan ratu Silla yang baru menyamarkan isak tangis seorang Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung dari jauh hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh gemetar Yesung. Donghae yang tak sengaja melihat Yesung hanya bisa bergumam maaf berulang kali.

Kemarahan menguasai Yesung, di tariknya pedang dan berlari hendak menusuk Ratu Eunhyuk. Membuat masyarakat Silla berlarian ketakutan dan pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun yang terkejut Yesung melakukan tindakan nekat –menurutnya- memutar otaknya dan melihat penghibur musik dan penari topeng. Segera disuruhnya mereka untuk menghadang Yesung. Saat prajurit kewalahan untuk mengusir penari-penari itu, Kyuhyun membakar salah satu tenda disana. Sontak suasana menjadi kacau dan tidak terkendali. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan hal itu dan langsung membawa Yesung pergi dari sana. Mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok istana. Prajurit yang mengejarnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Hahh, apa yang mau kau lakukan huh? Kau mau mati terbunuh di sana?!" Kyuhyun menatap marah Yesung yang bersandar pada tembok dengan Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan ikut campur. Semua yang aku cintai sudah pergi dan menjadi milik orang lain. Lalu untuk apa aku hidup?" sorot mata Yesung menjadi sendu dan terluka.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masih mencintaimu? Apa kau akan tetap menginginkan mati?" Yesung menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..aku mencintaimu"

TBC ^^

Maaf lama banget update nya *bow*

Yah, sudahlah saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan review yang banyak. Yang penting para readers masih mau membaca ff saya dan bersedia menulis review untuk ff ini :D

Terima kasih buat :

**sungrin123 : sparkcloud me : Kim Ayuni Lee : Cho KyuSung : kyusungshipper : chloeCloudy : : cloud3024 : Lady3424 : Magieapril : yoon HyunWoon**

Maaf klo chap ini terlalu kebetulan atau gimana. Soalnya saya bingung mau buat Kyuhyun nginget tugas nya appa Yesung gimana. Ya sudah review lagi ne? ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**MURDER IN YOUR HEART**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Angst , Perodic , Drama , little bit romance

Rating : T-M

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Haesung (Donghae x Yesung )

Warning : GS , sedikit kekerasan, alur kecepetan

Disini yesung jadi yeoja o_0 jadi jangan kaget ya. Dong hee entah kenapa ingin membuat ff yang berlatang belakang kerajaan korea, karena sedikit yang membuat ff dengan genre periodic. Banyak pembunuhan disini, jadi kalau ngeri , silahkan klik tombol back.

Dong hee bakal njelasin umur mereka :

Yesung 15 tahun

Donghae 14 tahun

Kyuhyun 17 tahun

Chap ini full kyusung moment XDD

Enjoy ~~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Hahh, apa yang mau kau lakukan huh? Kau mau mati terbunuh di sana?!" Kyuhyun menatap marah Yesung yang bersandar pada tembok dengan Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan ikut campur. Semua yang aku cintai sudah pergi dan menjadi milik orang lain. Lalu untuk apa aku hidup?" sorot mata Yesung menjadi sendu dan terluka.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masih mencintaimu? Apa kau akan tetap menginginkan mati?" Yesung menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..aku mencintaimu"

Chapter 6

Yesung memandang kaget Kyuhyun. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain.

"Jangan bercanda. Lepaskan aku!" Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di bahu nya.

"Kau mau kemana? Para pajurit istana sedang mencarimu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu"

Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak punya rumah. Kegelapan adalah rumahku. Dan kebencian adalah keluargaku" Kyuhyun terdiam menyadari sikap Yesung yang sekarang. Yesung benar-benar berubah sejak dulu dia bertemu dengan Yesung kecil yang ceria dan manis. Dia benar-benar menyesal akan kelalaiannya menjaga Yesung.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung dan menyuruhnya naik ke atas kuda kesayangannya. "Cepat naik. Kalau tidak mereka akan menemukan mu" Mau tidak mau Yesung menurut dan Kyuhyun hendak menarik tali kekang si kuda namun teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak takut jatuh? Pegang pinggangku"

"Mwo? Shireo! Aku tidak akan jatuh dari kudamu" Yesung mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah terserah" Kyuhyun menarik tali kekang kuda nya dan kuda putih itu meringkik dan kedua kakinya naik ke atas. Hampir saja Yesung jatuh namun dia segera memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera memacu kudanya menuju hutan. 'Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini?' pikir Yesung. Dan pipi nya terasa memanas.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sekarang berada di kamar mereka. Kedua nya terdiam canggung. Sebenarnya hanya Eunhyuk yang canggung. Ini adalah malam pertamanya. Malam dimana Eunhyuk menjadi milik Donghae seutuhnya. Memikirkan itu wajahnya memanas. Tapi kenapa Donghae tidak segera menyentuhnya? Apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini?

"Eumm..Hae"

Donghae hanya diam dan memandang lilin yang menerangi kamar itu. Tidak didengarnya panggilan Eunhyuk. Dia terus memikirkan Yesung yang menangis tadi. Dia benar-benar merasa sedih dan pengecut. Kenapa dia tidak lari dengan Yesung dan menikah dengannya? Namun bagaimana pun dia mencoba lari, Raja Joseon pasti akan cepat menemukannya. Semua sudah terlambat. Dia sudah punya istri sekarang, yaitu Eunhyuk. Yeoja yang cantik dan manis. Juga ceria dan baik hati. Dirinya juga sekarang adalah Raja Silla yang baru. Beban yang ditanggung nya sangat berat. Tapi dia harus menerima semua ini. Termasuk meninggalkan cinta nya itu..

"Tuan putri ak-"

"Jangan panggil tuan putri lagi Yang mulia. Panggil aku Ratu dan aku akan memanggilmu Yang Mulia. Mengerti?" Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum sekilas dan bersiap tidur. Tapi Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berkata "Apa kau tidak akan berbuat 'itu' padaku?" tanya nya spontan. Dia harus memastikan kenapa Donghae tidak menyentuhnya malam ini.

"Berbuat apa?" Donghae mengernyit heran. Eunhyuk dengan malu-malu dan kedua jari telunjuknya yang bersentuhan berkata "Itu, yang dilakukan setelah sepasang namja dan yeoja menikah..kau tahu kan?"

"Oh itu. Maaf. Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Lain kali saja, ne?" Eunhyuk memasang wajah kecewa. Rona merah yang menjalari pipinya kini lama-lama menjadi pudar. "Baiklah, aku juga lelah. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Selamat malam, Yang mulia" Eunhyuk menarik selimut nya dan memunggungi Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Ditiupnya lilin itu dan bersiap tidur.

'Mianhae Yesung-ah. Aku harus melupakanmu dan mencoba mencintai Eunhyuk'

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang sudah sampai di hutan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Hei, kau tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu dan turun?" goda Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Sontak Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan buru-buru turun. Kyuhyun ikut turun dan mengikat tali kekang kudanya di salah satu pohon. Yesung berjalan ke pohon kesukaannya dan memanjat pohon itu. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Yah, kau ini yeoja! Kenapa memanjat pohon? Cepat turun!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang pohon itu agar Yesung mau turun tapi Yesung tetap tidak mau. "Kalau kau tidak mau turun, aku akan naik" ancamnya. Namun Yesung diam saja dan Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Dia pun mulai memanjat pohon tinggi itu dan setelah sampai dia duduk di cabang pohon yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Wow, indah sekali pemandangannya~" Kyuhyun terpesona akan lpemandangan di atas pohon itu. Langit yang bertabur bintang, rumah-rumah dan istana terlihat kecil darisini, juga bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas negeri Silla.

"Kau sering naik kesini? Aku tidak tahu kalau pemandangan disini sungguh indah" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung dan tepesona melihat wajah Yesung yang sangat cantik terkena bias rembulan. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar. Belum pernah dia seperti ini. Yesung yang menatap lurus ke depan berkata dengan dingin "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bukan orang yang baik" Kyuhyun buru-buru mengalihkan matanya ke depan mengikuti Yesung. Dia sungguh malu tertangkap basah oleh Yesung kalau dia sedang terpesona dengannya.

Keduanya terdiam lama. Hanya suara burung hantu dan serigala yang menemani mereka. Sungguh kondisi yang sangat nyaman bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi entah dengan Yesung. "Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Yesung menoleh "Apa?"

"Ya, menyanyi. Kau tahu kan mengeluarkan suara dengan nada yang hamonis"

"Entahlah. Aku lupa caranya bernyanyi"

"Pffttt.." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya seraya menahan tawanya. Lupa caranya bernyanyi? Benar-benar jawaban yang konyol. Yesung menggeram kesal. "Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?!"

"HAHA!" Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Perkataan Yesung benar-benar lucu!

"Yah! Hentikan! Tawa mu itu benar-benar berisik!" Yesung merengut kesal. Benar-benar bukan sifatnya selama ini yang dingin dan kejam.

"Maaf, haha.." Kyuhyun masih saja tetawa. "Diam atau kubunuh kau" kata Yesung dingin.

Kyuhyun langsung diam. "Begitu lebih baik" Yesung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

_Saranghaedo doenayo_

Yesung menoleh mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

_Hagopeunmal inneunde_

___Naeipsuri mugeowo danhanbeondo motaetdeon naemaeumi haneunmal_

Kyuhyun bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan Yesung tetap memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terpesona. 'Suaranya benar-benar merdu'

_Meoreojigoisseoyo_

_Motdahanmarinneunde. Geudaeyeo~_

___Gaseumeuro samkin geumare babocheoreom naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo_

Kyuhyun diam sejenak dan hendak menyanyi lagi, namun suara yang benar-benar indah menghentikannya.

Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo

Hanbeonman michidorok bulleobwado doenayo

Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo

Benarkah ini suara milik Yesung? Suara yang mengalahkan suara dewa-dewa?

"Kenapa berhenti? Kita menyanyi bersama saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mereka melanjutkan nyanyian indah itu.

Gwaenchantago malhaeyo.

Yeogijigeum isseoyo. Geudaeyeo~

Naegaseume geudael pumeoseo meongideureo naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum melanjutkan nyanyian mereka.

Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo

Hanbeonman michidorok bulleobwado doenayo

Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo

Seotunnauisarang algoinnayo.

Doraseoneun geudaelbomyeo maldomotago

nauinameun sarangeul maeume modu dameulkke

nal saranghaejwoyo

Hanbeonman michidorok bulleobwado doenayo

Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo

Geudaeege jeonhaejuryeo~

geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo

Saranghamnida. Geuriunsaram

Keduanya tersenyum setelah mengakhiri lagu itu.

"Suaramu benar-benar indah" puji Kyuhyun. "Kau juga" balas Yesung. Keduanya diam sesaat. "Nama panggilan Yesung benar-benar cocok untukmu"

"Hausnya kau menjadi penyanyi. Bukannya jadi kepala polisi"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan memandang bintang. "Apa kau menyukai Yang Mulia Raja?"

"Apa?"

"Yang Mulia Raja. Lee Donghae"

Yesung hanya diam dan tidak beniat menjawab. Kyuhyun sudah tahu jawaban Yesung meski dia tidak mengatakannya. "Sekarang dia sudah menjadi Raja Joseon yang baru. Dia juga sudah mempunyai Yang Mulia Ratu. Bisakah, kau melupakannya dan melihatku?"

Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ada luka di hazel itu. "Aku tidak tahu.." lirih nya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan cintaku. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.."

"Aku akan membantumu melupakannya. Aku berjanji"

"Jangan berjanji kalau akhirnya kau melupakannya "

"Ah, i-iya. Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membuatmu melupakannya. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu"

'Tangannya benar-benar hangat' pikir Yesung seraya melihat tangan kanannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Yesung mendongak dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun terasa di wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Yesung dingin sekaligus gugup.

CUP

Yesung membulatkan matanya saat bibir Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Walau hanya sebuah kecupan. Kyuhyun buru-buru melompat turun dan berlari takut terkena tebasan pedang Yesung. "Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi! Dandanlah yang cantik, arra? Sampai jumpa!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tali kudanya dari pohon dan bergegas memacu kudanya dan pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak marah saat dia menciumku? Malah aku merasa.. senang?"

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di istana sekitar jam 4pagi. Setibanya di sana dia langsung dihampiri oleh Siwon. "Anda kemana saja tuan? Yang Mulia Raja terus mencari Anda"

"Aku..tadi mencari orang yang membuat kerusuhan di pernikahan Yang Mulia. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Sudahlah, aku mau menemui Yang Mulia dulu" Kyuhyun berjalan pergi dengan meninggalkan Siwon yang berbisik "Aku tahu kau pergi menemuinya Tuan.."

.

.

"Yang Mulia memanggil hamba?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang tengah bermain catur dengan menteri Lee, ayahnya.

"Ya, kemana kau seharian ini?"

"Hamba sedang mencari pembuat kerusuhan di pernikahan Yang Mulia. Tapi Hamba tidak bisa menemukannya" jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

'Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menemukannya. Karena Yesung sangat pandai bersembunyi' batin Donghae.

"Pergilah."

"Baik, Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun pergi dari sana menyisakan Donghae dan menteri Lee yang masih bermain catur.

"Yang Mulia, maaf kan hamba yang lancang ini. Tapi hamba ingin bertanya" kata menteri Lee

"Katakan saja ayah"

"Bagaimana malam pertama Yang Mulia?"

"Aku belum melakukannya"

"Kenapa Yang Mulia?"

"Aku rasa Yang Mulia Ratu belum siap. Toh, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan selain itu"

"Ah, iya. Yang Mulia" menteri Lee menggeram kesal. Rencananya untuk mengambil alih kerajaan Silla harus tertunda.

.

.

Yesung tengah selesai membunuh lagi dan dia sedang mencuci bekas darah di wajah dan tangannya di sungai. "Tinggal 2orang lagi.."

Tiba-tiba Yesung teringat akan perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin malam. _"Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi! Dandanlah yang cantik, arra? Sampai jumpa!"_

Diliriknya bayangan wajahnya di sungai. Rona merah menjalari pipinya. "Dandan yang cantik?" Aku bahkan tidak punya bedak atau pemerah bibir dan pipi" Yesung teringat sesuatu dan bergegas berjalan ke arah padang rumput dimana bunga rosella. Diambilnya bunga itu dan dicabik-cabik menjadi kecil. Lalu dioleskannya di bibir nya dengan bercermin di cermin pemberian Donghae dulu. Yesung tersenyum 'cantik' pikirnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil sisir kecil miliknya dulu dan mulai menyisir rambutnya yang tidak terawat itu ._.

Saat dirasa cukup, dia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tempat dia dan Kyuhyun memandang bintang kemarin. Jantungnya berdenar-debar menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. 'Apa aku sudah cantik?' sedari tadi itu yang terus dipikirkannya.

Yesung hampir jatuh tertidur kalau suara Kyuhyun tidak membangunkannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah sampai di depan Yesung, Kyuhyun menyerahkan bungkusan kain warna merah muda pada Yesung.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius dan semakin tersenyum terpesona saat melihat wajah Yesung yang sangat cantik. "Kau memakai pemerah bibir?"

"A-aku? Aku mau buka ini dulu" Yesung gelagapan dan segera membuka bungkusan kain itu.

"I-ini?"

"Itu hanbok untukmu. Aku lihat hanbok yang kau pakai sudah tua dan hampir robek. Jadi aku belikan yang baru untukmu" terang Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"..."

"Wa-waeyo? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut

"Kau tahu? Pagi hari sebelum ayahku meninggal, dia berjanji untuk membelikanku hanbok baru" Yesung tersenyum getir. Kyuhyun langsung merasa bersalah. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencobanya" Yesung berjalan ke balik pohon dan mulai melepas hanbok lama nya satu persatu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat tidak sengaja melihat bahu mulus Yesung.

"Jangan mengintip bodoh!" teriak Yesung. "Si-siapa yang mengintip? Aku tidak mengintip tahu"

Yesung lalu berbalik setelah selesai berganti hanbok. "Bagaimana? Apa cocok untuk ku?"

Kyuhyun terpana akan penampilan Yesung sekarang. Hanbok dengan jeogori warna kuning muda, dongjeong warna putih, goreum warna ungu tua, dan chima warna merah tua. Sungguh cantik. Apalagi dengan jepit rambut di atas kepalanya. Juga rambut yang dikepang.

"Yeppoyo~" Kau benar-benar cantik" puji Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menunduk malu. Kyuhyun maju dan berdiri di depan Yesung. Dijulurkannya tangannya dan mengusap pipi Yesung.

DEG DEG DEG

Keduanya terpaku pada bola mata milik lawan jenisnya. 'Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?'

Namun tiba-tiba..

"Itu dia pembunuhnya!" teriakan seseorang mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Siwon dengan berpuluh-puluh pasukkan bersiap menyerang mereka. Keduanya menjadi panik.

"Cepat lari! Sembunyilah ke tempat yang aman! Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi!" Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Yesung. "Aku akan membunuh mereka" jawab Yesung dingin.

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka itu jauh lebih banyak dari mu! Aku tidak mau kau mati terbunuh!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan mengangguk pelan. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menemui ku lagi"

"Aku berjanji. Dan aku akan menepatinya kali ini. Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung penuh cinta dan berlari ke arah pasukan Siwon untuk menghalanginya. Yesung memandang Kyuhyun sedih dan berlari bersembunyi dari sana.

TBC^^

Mianhae lama banget updatenya *bow*

Oh ya my dog is my boyfriend belum bisa update karena kesibukan saya *nyengir*

Sebenernya lirik just once lebih cocok Donghae ke Yesung, tapi ya sudahlah #plak

Gomawo yang sudah review, membaca, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff ini ^^

Thanks to :

CloudSparkyu, kimshfly, kyusungshipper, sungrin123, cloud3024, dew'yellow, Magieapril, yoon HyunWoon, sjflywin

Review lagi ne?


	7. Chapter 7

**MURDER IN YOUR HEART**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Angst , Perodic , Drama , little bit romance

Rating : T-M

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Haesung (Donghae x Yesung )

Warning : GS , sedikit kekerasan, alur kecepetan

Disini yesung jadi yeoja o_0 jadi jangan kaget ya. Dong hee entah kenapa ingin membuat ff yang berlatang belakang kerajaan korea, karena sedikit yang membuat ff dengan genre periodic. Banyak pembunuhan disini, jadi kalau ngeri , silahkan klik tombol back.

Dong hee bakal njelasin umur mereka :

Yesung 15 tahun

Donghae 14 tahun

Kyuhyun 17 tahun

Chap terakhir kkk~~

Enjoy ~~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Itu dia pembunuhnya!" teriakan seseorang mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Siwon dengan berpuluh-puluh pasukkan bersiap menyerang mereka. Keduanya menjadi panik.

"Cepat lari! Sembunyilah ke tempat yang aman! Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi!" Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Yesung. "Aku akan membunuh mereka" jawab Yesung dingin.

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka itu jauh lebih banyak dari mu! Aku tidak mau kau mati terbunuh!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan mengangguk pelan. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menemui ku lagi"

"Aku berjanji. Dan aku akan menepatinya kali ini. Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung penuh cinta dan berlari ke arah pasukan Siwon untuk menghalanginya. Yesung memandang Kyuhyun sedih dan berlari bersembunyi dari sana.

Chapter 7

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pasukan Siwon. Siwon menyuruh anak buahnya berhenti dan diapun turun dari kuda hitamnya. Seringai licik terukir di bibir jokernya. "Kau menyembunyikan pembunuh itu kan? Orang yang sudah merusak pesta pernikahan Yang Mulia Raja dan juga pembunuh yang selalu menyayat punggung korbannya dengan tulisan bunuh semua pengikut serigala Silla"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dan memandang tajam Siwon. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Aku ingin dia diadili kejaksaan Silla. Aku harap aku tidak menghalangiku, Kepala Polisi Cho"

"Aku ini atasanmu! Kau tidak berhak bertindak diluar perintahku!"

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan sikap lembekmu itu! Selalu berbelas kasihan dengan orang miskin dan tertindas! Mereka itu tetap penjahat! Pencuri, pembunuh, sampah!"

"Tutup mulutmu Choi Siwon!"

"Kau yang tutup mulut! Mulai sekarang aku bukan bawahan mu lagi!" Siwon menaiki kudanya kembali dan mereka melajukan kuda mereka untuk mengejar Yesung kembali. Kyuhyun berlari menuju kudanya dan mengejar pasukan Siwon.

.

.

Terlihat menteri pertahanan Lee yang sedang duduk di hadapan Raja Joseon sebelumnya, Lee Jinki. Keduanya sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Menteri Lee, apa Yang Mulia Ratu sudah ada tanda-tanda hamil?" tanya Raja Jinki.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya Yang Mulia Ratu belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilan"

"Begitu, padahal aku ingin sekali menimang cucu" Raja Jinki mengelus janggut putihnya perlahan.

"Biar hamba tuangkan teh untuk Yang Mulia" Menteri Lee menuangkan teh hijau kesukaan Raja Jinki dan Raja Jinki menerimanya serta langsung meminumnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Raja Jinki memegangi dadanya sambil menahan sakit. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhukk..a-apa yang kau lakukan..Menteri Lee..uhukk..ahhh!"

"Bersiaplah menerima kematianmu Raja Joseon Lee Jinki yang terhormat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan partai milik ku jatuh dan partai milikmu yang berjaya. Selamat tinggal.." Menteri Lee berbalik dan meninggalkan Raja Lee Jinki yang sekarat dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

Berita duka melanda kerajaan Silla beserta semua rakyat. Mereka menangisi kematian Raja Lee Jinki. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab kematiannya, karena Menteri Lee memasukkan racun yang tidak berwarna, tidak berbau, dan tidak berasa(?) (saya gak tau dulu raja kalau mati di autopsi apa gak)

Eunhyuk terus menangis di pelukan Donghae. Ayah yang dikasihinya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Donghae hanya bisa memeluk Eunhyuk dan memandangi mayat Raja Jinki yang telah menjadi abu. Kini tugasnya lebih berat setelah Raja Jinki meninggal. Tugasnya sebagai Raja Joseon..

"Hikss..Yang Mulia.."

"Uljimma Ratuku. Yang Mulia kini sudah tenang disana" Donghae menghapus air mata Eunhyuk dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Yang Mulia.."

"Tersenyumlah, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" Donghae mengecup dahi Eunhyuk lama. Kedua mata Eunhyuk terpejam merasakan kasih sayang suaminya. "Terima kasih, kau sudah menghibur dan menguatkanku" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, untuk menjagamu dan mencintaimu" Eunhyuk langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ka-kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne aku mencintaimu"

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan berpelukan mesra. 'Selamat tinggal Yang Mulia'

.

.

Yesung berlari masuk ke dalam goa gelap untuk bersembunyi. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Hanbok barunya bahkan sudah robek di bagian bawahnya. Rambut kepangnya mencuat kemana-mana.

"Hahh..hahh..Cho Kyuhyun cepatlah datang" Yesung menyenderkan punggungnya di pinggiran goa dan mencengekram pedangnya kuat-kuat.

DRAPP DRAPP

Yesung membelalakan matanya. 'Itu pasti mereka. Mereka akan membunuhku' Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Yesung memberanikan diri berdiri dengan kaki bergetar dan tangannya berpegangan pada dinding goa. Ditariknya pedang miliknya dan dilangkahkannya kaki berkasut usang itu keluar dari goa.

Namun, bukannya pasukan milik Siwon yang dilihatnya tetapi pasukan kerajaan beserta menteri pertahanan. Yesung mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya. Ini kesempatannya untuk membunuh dia bukan?

"Aku ingin mencuci wajahku dulu. Kalian tunggu disini" Menteri Lee yang masih mengenakan pakaian berkabung berjalan seorang diri menuju sungai yang jauh dari tempat penguburan Raja Lee Jinki. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Yesung mengikutinya diam-diam.

Setelah sampai di dekat sungai, dia pun mencuci wajahnya dan juga kakinya. Seringai licik terbias di aliran sungai jernih itu. "Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi penguasa Silla. Hahaha!"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Menteri Pertahanan Lee?"

Menteri Lee berbalik dan memandang terkejut Yesung yang berdiri di depannya dengan pedang yang mengacung.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Aku? Pffftt HAHAHAHA!" Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "A-apa maumu?!"

"Masih ingat Kepala Polisi Kim?"

DEGG

"Ke-kepala polisi Kim?"

"Kudae, Kepala polisi Kim beserta keluarganya yang kau bunuh 5tahun yang lalu"

"Lalu a-apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?"

"Aku adalah putri mereka. Kim Jongwoon"

"Ta-tapi putri mereka sudah meninggal!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau membunuh mereka? Aku selamat dari pembunuhan itu. Dan selama 5tahun ini aku berlatih pedang dan membunuh semua pengikutmu. Dan yang terakhir, adalah kau. Menteri Pertahanan Lee, si serigala Silla" Yesung melangkah maju bersiap-siap menebas pedangnya.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan bunuh aku! Aku menyesal, aku mohon jangan bunuh aku!" Menteri Lee jatuh terduduk dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan seakan menolak kedatangan ajalnya.

"MATI KAU!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Yesung dan Menteri Lee menoleh dan mendapati pasukan Siwon mengarah pada mereka. Menteri Lee yang menyadari itu buru-buru berdiri dan lari menjauhi Yesung. Yesung yang tahu Menteri Lee akan lari, segera mengejarnya.

'Aku harus membunuhnya. Demi dendam appa dan eomma ku!'

CRASSSHHH

Glutuk(?)

Kepala Menteri Lee jatuh menggelinding dan akhirnya tenggelam di dasar sungai. Sementara badannya ambruk di tanah berumput warna darah itu.

Semua orang terkejut kecuali Yesung. Siwon menghentikan laju kudanya dan turun dari sana. Dihampirinya mayat Menteri Lee. Amarahnya menggebu-gebu. Ditariknya pedang miliknya dan hampir saja dia membunuh Yesung kalau anak buahnya tidak menghentikannya.

"Jangan gegabah tuan. Sebaiknya kita serahkan dia pada kejaksaan dan biar Raja yang mengadilinya"

Siwon menarik nafasnya dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Bawa dia ke istana!"

Yesung pun diseret oleh anak buah Siwon dan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah dibawa salah satu dari mereka. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyunpun datang dan segera menghentikan laju kuda hitamnya. Diapun turun dan memandang Yesung yang tengah memandangnya juga. Diliriknya mayat tanpa kepala itu. 'Aku terlambat..'

Pasukan Siwon, Yesung, dan mayat Menteri Lee pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih termangu. 'Maafkan aku, guru. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Yesung..'

.

.

Arakan Yesung memenuhi jalan menuju Istana. Sepanjang jalan Yesung terus dilempari batu, ludah, buah busuk, juga makian. Pandangannya kosong, kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali tambang(?) dan bajunya sudah berganti dengan hanbok warna putih, meski tidak berwarna putih bersih lagi dan terkena darah miliknya sendiri dan darah Menteri Lee. Wajahnya penuh lebam dan darah. Rambut hitamnya kusut. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang istana. Yesung memandang sejenak gerbang itu dan kembali ditarik oleh prajurit istana.

"Yang Mulia Raja, pembunuh sadis yang sudah membunuh banyak orang itu sudah ditemukan" lapor Siwon pada Donghae yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"A-apa?"

.

.

Yesung didudukkan pada kursi penyiksaan dan diikat kedua tangannya dibelakang kursi. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Donghae didampingi Eunhyuk. Mata Donghae membulat terkejut melihat Yesung. Hatinya takut, gelisah, dan cemas.

"Yang Mulia, dialah pembunuh yang sudah membunuh banyak orang, termasuk Menteri Pertahanan Lee"

"A-ayahku?"

"Kudae, Yang Mulia"

Donghae hampir saja jatuh kalau Eunhyuk tidak memeganginya. Dibimbingnya Donghae untuk duduk di kursi khusus Raja. Yesung membelalakan matanya. Tidak menyangka kalau pembunuh ayahnya adalah ayah Donghae sendiri. Bulir air mata turun begitu saja dari mata sayu nya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang permaisuri Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Kau interograsi dia, dan jangan kau siksa sebelum aku kembali" Donghae mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu Eunhyuk. Keduanya masuk ke dalam pavilium Raja setelah Donghae melirik Yesung dengan pandangan kecewa.

.

.

"Minumlah ini Yang Mulia" Eunhyuk menyerahkan secangkir teh untuk Donghae dan langsung diminum olehnya.

"Hahh.."

"Bukankah dia gadis yang ingin mencoba membunuhku dulu?" Eunhyuk berkata lirih namun masih dapat didengar Donghae. "Apa? Dia mencoba membunuhmu?"

"T-tidak Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak berkata seperti itu" Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya takut

"Katakan Yang Mulia Ratu!"

"Ba-baiklah. Di-dia memang mencoba untuk membunuhku saat sebelum pernikahan kita. Dan beruntung aku diselamatkan oleh Kepala Polisi Cho.."

"Kepala polisi Cho?"

"Nde, Yang Mulia"

Donghae menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dosa Yesung terlalu besar. Aku tidak mungkin tidak menghukumnya..'

.

.

"Kau dilarang masuk, Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon menghalangi Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke lapangan penyiksaan.

"Apa hakmu melarangku Choi Siwon? Minggir! Aku ingin masuk!" Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon untuk menjauh dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam namun suara Siwon menghentikannya.

"Kau juga bisa ikut diadili karena kau membantu pembunuh itu menyembunyikan diri"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan berkata tanpa berbalik. "Aku tidak peduli kalau aku akan mati. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Yesung dengan cinta dan seluruh jiwa ku" Kyuhyun kembali berlari untuk menemui Yesung.

Siwon hanya terdiam dan memandangi punggung Kyuhyun. 'Kau memang orang yang selalu melindungi orang lain tanpa memedulikan dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah polisi Silla yang paling aku kagumi, Kepala Polisi Cho'

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di lapangan penyiksaan dan melihat Yesung yang tengah diinterograsi dengan kedua tangan diikat di belakang kursi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya disiksa seperti itu. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung namun dihentikan oleh prajurit istana dengan kedua tombak yang disilangkan.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk ke sini tuan"

"Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Maaf, ini adalah perintah Yang Mulia Raja"

"Yesung!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama Yesung. Dan Yesung menoleh melihat Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum getir dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara 'Tugasmu sudah selesai. Pergilah'

Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu langsung berteriak "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melindungimu Kim Jong Woon! Kau harus bertahan! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kyuhyun mendorong tombak prajurit itu dan berlari menuju Yesung.

"Tangkap dia!" 5 prajurit menangkap Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke suatu ruangan. "Lepaskan aku bodoh! Yesung! Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera membawamu pergi dari sini!" Kyuhyun didorong masuk ke ruangan yang gelap dan dikunci. Kyuhyun terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu "Buka pintunya! Berani-beraninya kalian berbuat seperti ini pada Kepala Polisi! Yah! Buka!"

Menyerah, tubuh Kyuhyun merosot turun dan menangis. "Yesung.."

.

.

2jam kemudian Donghae kembali beserta Eunhyuk untuk mengadili Yesung. Semua orang membungkuk hormat pada keduanya.

"Yang Mulia" Siwon membungkukkan badannya. "Apa hasilnya?"

"Dia membunuh Menteri Lee dan yang lainnya karena dia hendak membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian orang tuanya. Tapi kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja tanpa bukti"

Donghae memandang Yesung dengan pandangan datar. Namun sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan penuh penyesalan. "Siksa dia"

Yesung menatap tidak percaya pada Donghae. Namun dia harus menerima itu karena memang dia bersalah telah membunuh banyak orang. Dua Algojo mulai mengambil kayu berukuran besar dengan tinggi lebih dari 2meter. Disilangkannya pada kedua kaki Yesung dan menekannya kuat (liat pas drama2 kerajaan. Itu bener gak nyiksa nya cara begitu?)

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Donghae menutup matanya. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat Yesung disiksa seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara kesakitan Yesung langsung berdiri dan kembali menggedor-gedor pintu. "YESUNGGGG! BUKA PINTUNYA BRENGSEK!"

"Hentikan!" titah Donghae. Kedua algojo itu menghentikan penyiksaan mereka dan kembali berdiri di tempat mereka semula.

"Bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah!" Donghae berdiri dan pergi dari sana diikuti Eunhyuk. Yesung pun dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Masuk!" Siwon mendorong Yesung masuk ke dalam penjara dengan alas jerami itu. Yesung jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang telah lepas dari ikatan tali. Yesung memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis tanpa suara..

.

.

Krieet

Pintu tempat Kyuhyun dikurung terbuka dan dia langsung keluar dan mencekik leher Siwon. "Dimana Yesung!"

"Dia ada di penjara bawah tanah" Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan cekikannya dan berlari ke penjara bawah tanah. Sesampainya disana dia mencari Yesung yang tengah meringkuk di sudut penjara kotor itu. Tubuhnya melemas dan berjalan perlahan sambil terus menatap Yesung. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh dan memegang jeruji bambu penjara itu. (dulu penjaranya dari besi apa bambu sih? ._.)

"Yesung-ah.."

Yesung mengenali suara itu. Suara yang sudah membuat hatinya bergetar dan merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik" Kyuhyun menggapai wajah Yesung yang dipenuhi luka. "Ini bukan salahmu. Ini adalah balasan dari semua kesalahanku. Aku harus menerimanya"

"Anni, kalau aku tidak melupakan janjiku untuk melindungimu, kau tidak akan seperti ini, Sungie-ah"

"Jangan terus berkata seperti itu, Kyu. Kau tidak bersalah. Terima kasih sudah menjaga ku dan mencintaiku" Yesung membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae, Yesung"

"Nado, nado saranghae" Keduanya menangis. Kenapa disaat mereka saling mencintai, kematian menghadang di depan mata?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Kim Jang Hoon dulu. "Kotak itu!"

"Apa?"

"Kotak yang diberikan guru padaku! Didalamnya ada yang membuktikan kau tidak bersalah! A-aku akan mengambilnya dan akan membebaskanmu! Tunggu aku Yesung-ah" Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak pemberian gurunya.

Yesung hanya bisa diam dan bergumam "Percuma, itu tidak akan membebaskanku, Kyu-ah"

.

.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengambil kotak itu dari dalam lemarinya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan menemukan surat dari Menteri Lee yang ditujukan untuk pedagang dari China supaya menyelundupkan barang-barang tanpa sepengetahuan Raja. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu Yesung telah dibawa prajurit untuk kembali menuju lapangan penyiksaan. Yesung dipaksa berlutut di hadapan Raja Donghae. Dihadapannya terdapat semangkuk cairan berwarna coklat tua. Racun..

"Minum itu" Donghae berkata dengan dingin. Yesung berkata "Ijinkan hamba menyampaikan permintaan hamba yang terakhir, Yang Mulia"

"Baik. Apa permintaanmu?"

"Hamba ingin, nama baik keluarga hamba kembali, dan juga cermin ini.." Yesung mengeluarkan cermin pemberian Donghae dulu dari dalam hanboknya. "Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia menyimpan ini"

Donghae menahan air mata nya saat melihat Yesung masih menyimpan cermin pemberiannya. 'Yesung-ah'

"Baik. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Sekarang minum itu" Donghae sekuat tenaga berbicara dengan nada yang tidak bergetar. Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"Nde, Yang Mulia" Yesung mengangkat mangkuk itu dihadapan mulutnya. Yesung mulai membuka mulutnya dan meminum racun itu dengan perlahan dan air mata yang mengalir. Dilletakkannya mangkuk kosong itu dan tersenyum menatap langit. 'Appa, eomma. Aku sudah selesai membalaskan dendam kalian. Sekarang aku bisa mati dengan tenang'

"Uhukk!" Yesung memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Kematian sudah dekat padanya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke tempat itu. Matanya membulat melihat mangkuk kosong dan Yesung yang sekarat.

"YESUNG!" Kyuhyun berlari dan prajurit hendak melarang dia namun Donghae berkata "Biarkan dia"

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung yang bergetar. "Sungie, aku mohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan menghapus darah di wajah Yesung.

"Uljimma, Kyu. Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis" Yesung membelai wajah Kyuhyun lembut seraya tersenyum walau itu senyum palsu.

"Yesung-ah..jangan mati..aku mohon"

"Uhukk..Kyu..selamat tinggal" Yesung menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Ye-yesung..YESUNG!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama Yesung yang sudah pergi selamanya. Donghae mencengkeram pegangan kursinya dan akhirnya bulir air mata itu jatuh juga. Meluncur menuruni wajah Donghae.

Kyuhyun memandang marah Donghae. Dia bangkit dan menghunuskan pedangnya hendak membunuh Donghae. Para prajurit melawannya dan terjadilah pertempuran. Kyuhyun menyerang mereka membabi buta. Semua prajurit dikalahkannya dan tinggal lah Siwon yang masih hidup. Kyuhyun menyerang Siwon dan Siwon membalasnya. Suara pedang beradu menimbulkan ketegangan disana.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon berkata itu sambil terus melawan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Satu tendangan membuat Siwon jatuh. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan itu dan berlari hendak membunuh Donghae, namun..

CRASHH

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari. Pedangnya jatuh begitu saja, Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat Siwon telah menusuk belakang punggungnya. Siwon mencabut pedangnya dan memandang tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya pada teman kesayangannya itu. "Terima kasih, sudah menghentikanku, Siwon-ah. Aku bisa menyusul Yesung sekarang" Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk dan dia mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Siwon menangis keras dan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah..maafkan aku.."

Donghae menangis dan Eunhyuk memeluknya. Mayat prajurit, Yesung dan Kyuhyun telah mengakhiri semuanya..

-EPILOG-

Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergandeng tangan menyusuri padang rumput tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Semyum keduanya menghiasi wajah damai keduanya. "Kyunnie"

"Ne, Sungie"

"Anneyo. Aku hanya merasa bahagia sekali. Kita bisa bersama-sama walau kita sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi"

"Aku juga" Keduanya berhadapan dan tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" Bibir keduanya pun menyatu. Dalam ciuman yang penuh rasa cinta.

.

.

Donghae memandangi cermin di tangan kanannya. Cermin yang mengawali cintanya sekaligus mengakhiri cintanya. Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar mereka dan melihat suaminya tengah melamun. Dipeluknya Donghae dari belakang.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Mereka sekarang pasti sudah bahagia di sana"

"Ne. Kau benar. Aku harap mereka bahagia di sana" Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Eunhyuk.

'Selamat tinggal, Yesung, Kyuhyun. Aku akan menjadi Raja Joseon yang mencintai rakyatku dan berbuat adil pada semua rakyat Silla'

.

.

Seminggu kemudian surat yang dibawa Kyuhyun saat itu tengah dibawa Donghae. Raja memutuskan untuk menghukum mati semua yang terlibat dalam kejahatan ayahnya. Siwon pun diangkat menjadi Kepala Polisi menggantikan Kyuhyun. 1tahun kemudian Eunhyuk melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik sekaligus manis. Mirip ibunya. Kerajaan Silla menjadi damai dan tenteram di bawah kekuasaan Donghae.

THE END

Akhirnya tamat juga ini ff :DD *tebar bunga*

Mian ya kalo kyusung akhirnya mati T.T

Saya nangis ngetik ini :'((

Ya sudah review ne ^^

Balasan review :

Rilianda Abelira

sudah dibalas melalui PM :)

Guest

Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

JojoHye-Xung

Ini udah sad ending sesuai keinginanmu nih u,u

Udah panjang kan?

Gomawo udah review ^^

Oh Hyunsung

Gpp :) Gomawo udah review ^^

sjf94line

makasi udah suka ^^

Gomawo udah review ^^

pepiqyu

bagus? Terima kasih *bow* ff mu juga bagus :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

makasih hehe..

kyu gak selamat -_-

Gomawo udah review ^^

wonnie

forgiven you ntar minggu ya~

Gomawo udah review ^^

CloudSparkyu

Mereka udah jadian tuh~

Gomawo udah review ^^

Magieapril

Iya dia tidur di hutan -_-

M nya bukan yadong eon. Tapi yg sadis2 kkkk~~

Gomawo udah review ^^

sungrin123

ini udah update. Gomawo udah review ^^

sjflywin

ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

haelfishy

sayangnya kyusung mati #plakkk

Gomawo udah review ^^

cacaclouds

ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

cloud3024

emang kyu mau diapain? -_-

Gomawo udah review ^^

ryu jackson cloud

ne. Gomawo udah review ^^

TaraZein10

Kok nangis? Chap ini kamu tambah nangis ntar kkk~~~

Gomawo udah review ^^

Yup. Terima kasih yg udah baca, review, memfollow, memfavoritkan ff ini *peluk satu-satu*

Gak ada sekuel-sekuel lan ya hohoho..

Saya lagi nabung buat ss5 ina nanti. Dan juga berdoa supaya yesung jangan wamil dulu sebelum ss5 ina *amin*

Review lagi ne? ^^


End file.
